


Winter Wings

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Originally written for the prompt, "Hi, can you write cute fluffy AngexPrincess hanging out (at an amusement park, or a shopping district, AU or not, whatever works for you)? You don’t need to include this, but maybe one of them gets lost or something (would be funny if both of them get lost but think the other one is the one getting lost)?"





	Winter Wings

The day had started clear and bright, warm enough that many had thought they could go outside without the suffocating gear of winter, but then the clouds had come to prove them wrong. Charlotte’s impromptu purchase of a hat, scarf, and coat served two purposes: first, to protect her from the falling cold; second, to disguise her in the crowd. With the coat hiding her dress and the hat and scarf covering her hair and as much of her face as possible, she focused on staying a safe distance behind the target without losing sight of her among the other pre-Christmas shoppers.

Ange’s breath formed puffs before her mouth, and the light snowfall dusted her already grayish hair, but she appeared unbothered as she made her way down the street. Every now and then, she would stop to consider the display in a store’s window, and Charlotte would be quick to act as if she was looking at anything else but Ange until she began her walk again. The excitement of this slow chase made Charlotte’s heart thump, and her grin hid behind the scarf. It was great  _fun_  to act on her own like this with no one to guard or guide her—just her instincts and the training Ange and Dorothy had given her. When Ange stopped at a street corner and waited for traffic to clear, Charlotte also stopped a few steps back, tucked her hands in her coat pockets, and turned her face away to look down the street.

“What are you doing, Princess?”

Charlotte froze—Ange hadn’t looked at her, so maybe if she pretended she hadn’t heard the question, her cover would remain intact–but then Ange stepped back to stand beside her, and with her gaze trained forward, she said, “You’ve got a lot to learn about tailing people.”

Charlotte poured a sigh through her scarf. “All right, you’ve got me.” She took the hat off to let her hair fall free and pulled the scarf down from her mouth. “How did you know I was following you?”

“Spies must always be aware of the people around them, even in a crowd.” Ange’s eyes slid toward her. “Why did you leave me in that store?”

“I wanted to practice my sneaking and following skills.” Charlotte looked at Ange and put on her brightest grin. “Who better to try them on than a master spy herself?”

“Next time, try to be at least a little more subtle with your escape routes. The cashier had to call a locksmith to get the women’s bathroom open because of you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

That got a reaction, at least—Ange’s eyebrows furrowed, and she gave Charlotte a quick look before crossing the street. Ange’s pace gained speed until Charlotte had to trot to keep up, and just as she wondered if Ange was hurrying because of the cold, Ange stopped again. A bright doorway further down the street beckoned them with promises of warmth and rest.

“Do you want some hot cocoa?” Ange said.

Charlotte perked at the offer, but then the lightness in her wallet deflated her. “Well, I’ve already spent all the money I brought with me…”

Ange raised an eyebrow at her before heading towards the café. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for us.”

Once they’d gotten their drinks and found a table, Charlotte shed her warmer clothes. The coat rested on the back of her chair, and the scarf and hat nested together to one side of the table. The taste of chocolate made her grin as the drink warmed her stomach and pulled color to her face, but when she noticed Ange’s stare, she lowered the mug. “What is it?”

“What’s the real reason for why you left?”

Charlotte’s fingers twitched against the mug. Of course, Ange could tell when she was being given something less than the truth. New lies flicked through her head, but her skin was starting to burn from the cool look Ange was giving her, and one simple thought emerged from the flurry— _who knew how much more time they would have together?_  She set her mug on the table and reached for her coat. “Okay, I’ll show you, but you have to close your eyes first. I want it to be a surprise.”

Ange’s eyes flicked around the room, probably searching for potential threats, but after a few seconds they returned to Charlotte and closed. Charlotte stuck her hand into her coat’s pocket and drew out the box she’d hidden there—a simple red case longer than it was wide. The box opened to reveal a necklace with a silver pendant made of two wings crossed into a heart shape. Pulling the necklace free, she stood from her chair.

“Your eyes are closed, right?” Charlotte circled the table to stand behind Ange. “No peeking?”

“I’m not peeking.” Ange flinched when fingers brushed the back of her neck, but she held still until Charlotte had fastened the necklace’s clasp.

“Okay, now you can look.”

Ange’s eyes snapped open and dropped to the wings resting just under the bow at her neck. “What…?” Touching the pendant with her fingertips, she turned in her chair to look up, and Charlotte clasped her hands behind her back.

“It’s an early Christmas present. Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful, but…” Ange glanced at the pendant. “…are these bird wings?”

A giggle burst from Charlotte’s mouth before she could catch it, earning her a small pout from Ange and quick glances from some of the other customers. “No, silly, they’re angel wings.” She leaned down to get a better look and nodded. “Yep, just what I thought—it looks great on you. Now my angel has her wings.”

Ange’s blank expression had cracked when she saw the pendant, but now it melted entirely into a blushing smile. “Thank you, Princess.”

“Merry Christmas, Ange.”


End file.
